Bad Dating Advice
by Masterob
Summary: I got bored so I simply whipped something together, not exactly my best work TBH. Anyway Cream likes Tails and asks Amy for some advice, which wasn't a smart idea. References to Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid.


**Bad Dating Advice**

In a nice park and with a seat by a lake, Amy Rose was minding her own business, thinking of a good way to get Sonic in her clutches.

While she was sitting, Cream, without Cheese (he had a stomach ache and couldn't leave home) walked up to her, "Hi Amy".

Amy noticed Cream and waved, "Hi Cream, happy to see you".

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here, thinking about Sonic, the usual, he's so sweet, and kinda sexy"

Cream stood there looking awkwardly at Amy, which made her blush.

Cream ignored it and just came out with what she was gonna say, "Amy can you help me with something, it's kinda personal"

Amy's ears perked up.

"Oh? What's it about?" Amy asked.

"Well there's this boy I like but I don't know how to go about it, can you help me out?"

"Aw how cute, don't worry I'll help, I'll give you some of my special tips, who's the boy anyway?" Amy asked.

"It's Tails", Cream replied.

"Oh, I wondered when you two would hook up", Amy stated, "Now lets take a walk"

Both girls walked through the park's pathway.

"Lovely weather for a walk, anyway the thing to getting a boy to like you is to get their attention, if Tails is like Sonic, you need to be pretty persistent, though Tails is sweet and doesn't seem like the type to play hard to get, but he is shy so you need to corner him", Amy said.

"How do I do that?"

"When you see him, just go after him, if you're shy too you won't get him, you need to be bold, look at me, when I wanna see Sonic, I let him know, even if he runs I make sure to stay close behind, what you wanna do is catch him under any circumstances and get him to listen to you", Amy said.

"Ok, any tips?" Cream asked.

"Try to surprise him, come out of nowhere if you need to, sometimes he wouldn't just run, maybe he'll stick around and listen", Amy said.

"Oh, so I can probably hide, I wouldn't know where though, garbage can?"

"No way, you won't smell so good", Amy said.

"Ok, how about a cardboard box?" Cream asked.

"You mean like Solid Snake? Not really the best idea"

"Where then?"

"You don't really need to hide, just keep an eye out where he is, and surprise him, but don't forget the most important thing Cream"

"What's that?"

"The glomp, a girl's ultimate weapon for a guy"

"Ok, so persistent, follow, surprise, and glomp"

"Exactly, so go out there and give it a shot, if you're lucky, he may give YOU something", Amy said while winking.

"AMY!" Cream shouted this while blushing.

"Sorry, couldn't resist, now go out there and give it your best shot"

"Ok", Cream flew away, heavily armed the knowledge Amy gave her.

Meanwhile, Tails is seen walking down a busy street.

"Wow it's crowded, it's gonna be hard to find Sonic around here", Tails stated.

Meanwhile Cream is keeping an eye out for Tails as she flies overhead and then spots him walking down the street.

"There he is", Cream said and flew down.

Tails kept an eye out for Sonic.

"Finding Sonic here will be harder than an enemy soldier finding Solid Snake", Tails stated.

Cream flew down and landed behind Tails, "Hi Tails!"

This startled Tails and he jumped and saw Cream behind him.

"Cream you scared the daylights out of me!" Tail stated.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to see you", Cream said while getting closer to Tails, causing him to step back a bit.

"So what brings you here Cream?" Tails was confused as to why she was looking at him like that.

"I was thinking, maybe we can go get some ice cream sometime, what do you say?" Cream asked while fluttering her eyes.

"Um, maybe later, I gotta meet Sonic", Tails said and flew off.

"Hey, get back here!" Cream said and flew after Tails.

Tails was flying but noticed Cream behind him, "Aw great, now Cream's acting like Amy, only to me!" Tails said and kept flying.

Cream was right behind Tails and they flew all around the skyline until Tails landed near a road area. He looked around and saw no sign of Cream, so he was about to leave but then...

"TAILS!" Cream ran in and glomped him from out of nowhere.

Both fell down hard and Cream was over Tails, with both blushing, then they heard someone clear their throat.

They both saw Sonic standing there tapping his foot.

"Um, shouldn't you two be in a private room if you're gonna do that?"

Tails and Cream were really blushing and they quickly got off of each other.

"Cream what's going on, why did you chase me and glomp me like that?" Tails asked.

"Well Amy gave me some advice and I just did what she told me to", Cream said.

"What the hell? You took dating advice from Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, she said it would work on Tails", Cream said.

"Um Cream, if you wanna date me, then please DON'T be like Amy, I'm not gonna find it very attractive if you stalk me like Amy stalks Sonic", Tails said.

"I DON'T STALK!" they heard from somewhere.

They all looked around and saw a cardboard box that moved a bit which Sonic went up to.

"Amy, get out from under there", Sonic said.

"Uh...Amy's not in here!" said whoever was in the cardboard box.

"Um unless Solid Snake somehow learned to mimic the voice of a young girl, I'm pretty sure it's you Amy, come on out", Sonic said.

"Only if you marry me", Amy said.

"...On the other hand, stay there as long as you'd like", Sonic said and walked away, but Amy popped out, "PLEASE DATE ME!"

"Oh boy", Sonic said and ran off with Amy close behind.

Tails and Cream watched with a odd look on their faces.

"See, that's why you shouldn't be like Amy", Tails said.

"I'm sorry, can I have another chance, please?" Cream gave Tails her cute eyes.

"Uh, ok, but only if you promise NOT to act like Amy", Tails said.

"Right, no stalking, no surprise glomps and no Solid Snake tricks", Cream said.

"Right, none of that", Tails replied.

They both hugged each other and then Cream did it right.

"So can we go get some ice cream?" Cream asked.

"Yeah sure, I'm free now", Tails said.

They both held hands and walked to the ice cream shop as Cream gave Tails a little kiss on the cheek.

They walked and laughed at the screaming Sonic was making.

"SAVE ME KNUCKLES! SAVE ME SALLY! SAVE ME SNAKE!"

"Poor Sonic", both stated.


End file.
